wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
3rd Commando Brigade (Red Dragon)
The 3rd Commando Brigade is a British Royal Marines formation which appears in two Wargame Red Dragon campaigns: Pearl of the Orient and Second Korean War. In both campaigns, the formation has a strong focus on elite infantry and anti-tank warfare at the expense of armoured support. Pearl of the Orient: 3rd Commando Regiment is a starting battlegroup deployed on the eastern coastline. Its key features are: - Royal Marines + FV4333 Stormer APCs - MILAN 1 + Saxon APCs - LAAD Javelin + Saxon APCs - HQ Section + FV4333 Stormer APCs - FOB - Alvis Stalwart supply trucks. - FV433 Abbot light artillery - SBS recon infantry - Gazelle AH.1 recon helicopters - FV107 Scimitar light tanks Tactics The 3rd Commando Brigade is not designed to fight in the open against enemy armour, and will be overrun if they try. However they are perfect for holding wooded or urban areas against enemy mechanized or airborne assaults. On the offensive they are perfect for clearing Chinese infantry out of urban areas and their recon and artillery provide excellent support for that task. Ideal support units for this formation include the Canadian Anti-Tank Company, which will help them defeat enemy tanks at long range and protect them from enemy air attack. Air support in the form of FAA Sea Harriers will make this formation a complete nightmare for Chinese Airborne regiments. Their helicopters will be shot out of the sky by SAMs and fighters and the infantry will be shredded by entrenched Royal Marines and SBS. Second Korean War The 3rd Commando Brigade is a light heli-borne assault unit deployed from the Ark Royal Naval Group. It consists of: - 40 Commando Royal Marines; A heli-borne light infantry unit. - RM Recce Company; a mix of Gazelle recon helicopters and SAS teams. Together these formations consist of: - Royal Marines '90 + Lynx AH7 - MILAN 2 + Lynx AH.1 - LAAD Javelin + Lynx AH.1 - SAS + Puma HC.1 - HQ Section + Lynx AH.1 - Lynx AH.7 TOW 2 - Lynx 3 Tactics: The 3rd Commando Brigade is very mobile and hits hard, but it is vulnerable to enemy air defence. Once deployed in a town or forest they are difficult to remove, although their poor logistics make them vulnerable to an enemy that can deploy massed armour. Use their mobility and speed to avoid enemy strong points and set up in good defensive positions, forcing an enemy to come to you and fight your elite troops with air support. Fighter and attack aircraft are of critical importance, but the British Squadrons from the Ark Royal Naval Group are perfect for this. They work very well in partnership with the French Marines, who can provide light armour, artillery and logistics to complement the 3rd Commando Brigade's elite infantry and powerful attack helicopters in an assault on the Chinese Naval base at Qingdao. The Japanese Airborne forces also work well with 3rd Commando Brigade if they are deployed on the mainland. Alone any of these battlegroups are dangerous, together they are utterly lethal. History: In real life 3 Commando Brigade is a commando formation of the British Armed Forces and the main manoeuvre formation of the Royal Marines. Its personnel are predominantly Royal Marines, supported by units of Royal Engineers, Royal Artillery,and the Fleet Air Arm, together with other Commando Qualified sailors, soldiers and airmen. The brigade was formed in 1943, during the Second World War, with a mixture of army commando and Royal Marine commando units and served in the Burma Campaign. After the Second World War, the army commandos were disbanded and the brigade became a Royal Marine formation. Although predominatly a RM formation it contains several army units inclusing; an artillery regiment and engineer regiment alongside three Royal Marine infantry battalions (Commandos in RM parlence), a reconnisance/intelegence battalion and support services. Since the end of the Second World War, it has served all over the globe, most famously in the Fawklands War, as well as other conflicts including in the Suez crisis, Second Gulf War and the War in Afghanistan. When deployed it is often suplimented by other units from all services including; light armour, artilery and additional infantry (British Army), Special Forces (The SAS and the marines own SBS) and helecotper support (Royal Navy, Royal Marines and RAF units). Category:Red Dragon battlegroups